


Too hot to touch

by virgo999



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo999/pseuds/virgo999
Summary: Junhoe didn't have the courage to touch his sun.





	Too hot to touch

**Author's Note:**

> this au is rlly short, and l'm still not good at english. strech your imagination. enjoy!

 

 

An enpty can fell down from jiwon's fingers with making stupid sound. junhoe thought his new carpet got a spot of beer.  
But he didn't care. his all attention concentrated on jiwon, who was wrapping junhoe's neck with his arms. saying noting, the younger held jiwon's waist and he kissed the older's lip roughly. So junhoe feel artificial strawberry taste of jiwon's cold lips.

Junhoe couldn't remember well since when they've shared their little secret. maybe lt've been beganing on one spring. At that time, they were both drunk. So they could say lt's an error. But silently they have been keeping their relations with benefit.

Junhoe was watching jiwon blow-drying his hair. and then he's cleaning the table which was littered enpty-cans and trash of snacks. he dimly wodered what happened if they dated. and he knew nothing happened. there's nothing wrong with their being together. But junhoe couldn't imagine they date like other couple…just another…like going out to theater, holding hands in public. He could only imagine about jiwon, innocently smile and husky voice which showed everyone, or in dimly-lit room, subbing underneath the younger and the scars which remain on junhoe's back.  
suddenly when the loud sound stopped, junhoe came to his sense. and jiwon playfully said to the younger with beaming.  
" l'll dry your hair."  
"No thanx hyung"  
junhoe replyed so, tryed to hide his smile. And then He realized he hasn't clean the leaving yet.

"Jiwonie hyung"  
Junhoe always tryed to say "why don't you stay with me?" to jiwon after sex, and he always searched reasonable reason to tell it. So, the younger followed jiwon till the older wore his air jordan in the front door. But all the time he couldn't tell the older the few words. so he immediately said, picking up the older's cap from on the shoes box.  
"Don't forgot your cap."  
junhoe put a blue cap on the older. and jiwon looked up at the younger, saying "thanx" with a smile.  
"so… I'll go home."  
jiwon timidly said to junhoe. and junhoe looked down his hyung uneasy, replying just "ok".  
suddenly junhoe felt warm on his cheek, and he could realized the older gave him a peck. junhoe couldn't help but stare at his hyung with confused eyes. So the older said puzzledly.  
"…I'm sorry, I'll go now"  
And the door opened, junhoe couldn't prevent jiwon from leaving.

 

After everything, junhoe was at the his room in solitude. and he realized lt rained.  
he shoved the leavings in a trash bag. then he opened a window, and lean out of it. junhoe could see light rain was wetting his town. shouting his eyes tightly, he imagined the rain soaked softly jiwon's soft purple hair, his round shoulder and his pure skin.  
To junhoe, jiwon is the sun. and he knew he feared being scorched by jiwon's light, facing the reality that he couldn't touch him. however at the same time, he wanted jiwon's warm so badly. and he knew he was just escaping, telling himself reasonable reasons. and he didn't have the courage.  
So, junhoe wished the rain had chilled jiwon's heat. If so, even an second, he could have the courage to touch his sun.  
even through he is icarus.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This au inspired by "I know you know I love you" by 落日飛車(sunset rollercoastar)


End file.
